


La persistencia de la memoria

by MissMonigote



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family Issues, M/M, Or not, Past Relationship(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonigote/pseuds/MissMonigote
Summary: ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Vivir felizmente un mundo creado por nuestras propias mentiras? ¿O morirse porque el mundo real con sus verdades nos destruye el alma?





	1. Montaña

**Author's Note:**

> El título viene de la obra de Salvador Dalí, gran pintor de principios del siglo XX quien desafía a la pintura convencional cuyo objetivo era dibujar de manera precisa la realidad a otra más sentimental; con grandes toques psicológicos y distintivos; siendo una de las personas más destacadas del surrealismo, donde se intenta plasmar otra realidad; la de los sueños. 
> 
> Pero, ¿es esta realidad tan verdadera como la que vivimos? Y, si no lo es, ¿por qué?

_ “Parece que los hilos del destino se enredan demasiado en ciertos aspectos. Lo que no debería haber pasado, lo que pasó y lo que pasará se entrelazan en ese conjunto de eventos que llamamos “vida”. Existen acontecimientos a lo largo de todo el camino de los cuales no nos percatarnos por nosotros mismos, siendo distintos de nuestra realidad visible; y, en ocasiones, es mejor vivir en esa otra realidad, en esa ignorancia para poder ser completamente felices en el transcurso de nuestras vidas. Acontecimientos como la muerte de un ser querido, una infidelidad o un fracaso pueden ser alguno de los ejemplos a los que algunas personas prefieren cerrar los ojos, eliminarlo de su memoria (si es que alguna vez lo estuvo) y seguir sin preocupación en su vida. “La felicidad del ignorante” lo llaman. _

_ Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si somos conscientes de la verdadera realidad de uno de nuestros allegados, quien se oculta en una red de mentiras? _

_ ¿Debería uno decirle la verdad, a pesar de lo dolorosa que vaya a ser; llevándolo a un estado anímico e, incluso, llegar a provocarle una condición igual o peor que la muerte? ¿O le dejaremos en su propio mundo, feliz aunque mentiroso, donde seamos sus cómplices y aliados entre su paraíso y la verdad?” _

 

* * *

 

⸺Hace un día estupendo, ¿no crees, Akira?

⸺Hmn.

 

En verdad hacía buen tiempo. A pesar de ser principios de abril, el sol ya deslumbraba en su totalidad, después de meses oculto entre las nubes o aparecía, apagado y triste.

Había oído en las previsiones del tiempo que este año iba a ser el más caluroso de los últimos 7 años. Aunque estaba seguro que eso mismo dijeron el año pasado.

Y el anterior.

 

⸺Wow, mira el mar. ¡Tan brillante y reluciente! Como un tesoro.

 

Miró a Morgana. Parecía sumergido en la ventana del tren y el mundo que transmitía.

No había cambiado nada en el año que había pasado después de irse de Shibuya.

Seguía arañándole cada vez que no recibía un poco de sushi, hablaba sobre su “Lady Ann” horas y horas y siempre estaba con su “Eh, es demasiado tarde. Debes ir a dormir.”.

Incluso en días festivos.

Incluso a las 8 de la tarde.

Se preguntaba si realmente necesitaría ir a un psicólogo. El gato o él.

 

⸺¡Mira qué árbol tan impotente y grande! Me apetece empezar a arañarlo...

⸺Es un  _ Kaede _ , un acre japonés. No puedo creer que no los conozcas.

⸺Hey, te recuerdo que no soy de aquí y como gato no es que todo el mundo venga a contarme la historia y cultura de Japón o algo así. Y si leo un libro todo está lleno de cosas aburridas como que color era el preferido del samurai del emperador y cosas así.

⸺Entonces parece te gusta aprender las cosas.. “a palo seco”.

 

Morgana miró con una cara de desaprobación al joven.

Lástima, había sido un buen chiste.

Y había merecido la pena que ahora todos los pasajeros lo miraran como un loco por hablar con un gato.

 

Este suspiró.

 

⸺Espero que lleguemos pronto a junto los demás. Hace meses que no los vemos.

⸺Bueno, aún debemos estar “en el quinto pino”.

⸺¡Akira! Deja de echar más leña al fuego. ¡Agh, por tu culpa digo esas cosas estúpidas y sin sentido!

 

Vale, a lo mejor se había merecido el primer arañazo. Pero no los tres posteriores.

Al menos ya estaba acostumbrado, así que el dolor se le pasó bastante rápido.

Lo peor serían las marcas, pero siempre podía ponerse la chaqueta para que no se notaran.

 

Realmente, se preguntaba cómo estarían todos. A pesar de que había pasado un año de su partida, aún recordaba muchas de las cosas que habían pasado.

Y no simplemente las cosas inolvidables como los palacios y Mementos, sino la convivencia del día a día y todas las veces que estaba con sus amigos.

 

Después de toda la vida viviendo en un pueblo pequeño, no había conseguido lo que la gente llaman “amigos”. Si, tenía conocidos en clase y el barrio con los que iba a jugar y se divertía con ellos. Pero nada era lo suficientemente profundo como para ser llamado amistad.

El hecho de ser callado ya te cerraba enormes puertas para que no se acerquen a ti. Eso hace que los rumores empiecen a cobrar forma y, al ser un pequeño pueblo, se esparzan como la pólvora hasta que eres el niño “raro” que está solo todo el tiempo.

Aparte, su apellido no mejoraba la situación. Con el carácter que representa tanto a “negro” como “culpable” eras el centro de burlas y risas todo el día. Ni siquiera los profesores se ponían de su parte; llegando a culparlo de crímenes que no cometía. Y más de una vez había llegado a casa con moratones y heridas. Cuando le preguntaban quién o quiénes habían sido, no contestaba. Se quedaba mirando a la nada. Callado, sin habla, en silencio.

 

Por ello, sus padres pensaron que la mejor manera era cambiar el apellido familiar por uno menos “provocativo” y también de escuela.

A pesar de todo, Akira no cambió mucho su personalidad y seguía siendo incapaz de hacer amigos.

Esto se agravó en la secundaria, donde todos sus compañeros empezaron a crear círculos sociales según el club que pertenecían o los gustos que compartían.

Parecía que nada le interesaba. Su vida consistía en levantarse, ir a la escuela, llegar a casa, cenar e irse a dormir.

Ni una acción más. Ni hablaba con nadie, ni veía la televisión. Nada.

La misma rutina. Todos los días. Una y otra y otra vez.

 

Era normal que ya no recordaba nada de aquellos días tan repetitivos. Realmente, tenía apenas unos cuantos recuerdos de su pasado concretos.

 

Sus padres no sabían qué hacer. Habían hasta tratado de llevarlo a un psicólogo, pero este dijo que no debían preocuparse; que era una etapa y se le pasaría pronto.

Ya no sabían qué más hacer, habían intentado todo.

 

Hasta que, un día, Akira presenció algo que lo cambiaría para siempre a los catorce años.


	2. Ramas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si supones que no existe esperanza, entonces garantizas que no habrá esperanza. Si supones que existe un instinto hacia la libertad, entonces existen oportunidades de cambiar las cosas."  
> ⸺N. Chomsky

Era verano, sus padres y él habían decidido visitar algunos lugares en vacaciones.

Ese día habían decidido ir por uno de tantos bosques en el país pero, sin saber cómo, Akira acabó perdiéndose, sin tener pista alguna de donde estaban sus padres.

 

Intentó volver sobre sus pasos cuando, de repente, tropezó con rama y, al caer mal, se rompió el hueso del pie. Más tarde sabría que había sido una pequeña fractura y tardaría menos de 3 semanas en curarse, pero en aquel momento lo inmovilizó para andar por completo.

 

Viéndose totalmente perdido y desamparado, pensó que ya había llegado su hora. Recordó todas aquellas noticias donde encontraban los cuerpos de personas que se habían perdido en lugares sin cobertura, totalmente aisladas del mundo para pedir ayuda.

Akira no le temía a la muerte, casi hasta la quería. Así podrían, de una vez, acabar esos días sin sentido que abarcaban ahora su vida.

 

 

Pero, de ahí a un tiempo, una persona se acercó una persona a él. La luz del sol lo deslumbraba lo suficiente para no poder verle la cara y la insolación después de un par de horas debajo del ardiente sol hacía casi imposible que recordara quién era; ni siquiera sabía si había sido un niño, una mujer o un hombre. Lo único que recordaba era la frase “Ánimo, no te rindas. Vas a conseguirlo, eres un héroe. Si has sobrevivido a esto, puedes hacer grandes cosas.” para finalmente verlo todo negro y despertarse en el hospital con sus padres.

 

 

Este acto de generosidad y altruismo, haciéndolo sentir, no sólo como una persona (que ya era más de lo que le hacían sentir en la escuela) sino alguien especial, que puede ayudar a cualquiera de la misma manera que esa persona lo ayudó; lo cambió de por vida, como si acabase de abrir una puerta tanto en su mente como en su alma.

 

Con el paso de los días, empezó a hablar cada vez más. No eran grandes conversaciones, ya que no nunca había sido un gran hablador, pero la primera vez que respondió a su madre el “¿Qué tal la escuela?” de todos los días de había años, que pasaba casi siempre inadvertido por el joven hasta entonces, esta casi se echa a llorar de felicidad de escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo.

 

Mes a mes, consiguió hablar poco a poco como cualquier persona normal, puede que un poco menos de lo habitual pero ya podía sonreír e incluso contaba alguna que otra broma de vez en cuando. Hasta parecía haber hecho algunos amigos al entrar en la preparatoria.

 

Hasta que, por suerte o por desgracia, esa noche oscura llegó.

 

Desde ese día se había preguntado demasiadas veces “¿Acaso el destino me odia?” “¿Hice lo correcto?” “¿Realmente soy tan inútil?” una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Pero, después de todo, nada hizo que su deseo de ayudar a otras personas se desvaneciera. Incluso si lo culpaban de un crimen que no había cometido.

 

Después de salir de comisaría y darle ya la fecha y hora de su juicio tuvo que enfrentarse a sus padres; aunque más que su enfado o regaño, a su indiferencia.

Hacía algunas semanas que la relación entre ambos estaba un poco caldeada, al parecer porque su padre había tenido una aventura 15 o 20 años atrás. Su madre parecía furiosa, mientras que el otro no sabía el motivo después de haber pasado ya tanto tiempo.

Si ahora añadimos que su único hijo estaba condenado por “acto de violencia injustificada”, las cosas empezaban a, como mínimo, ponerse algo peor.

 

Sin embargo, Akira jamás recibió una palabra mal dicha de sus padres; simplemente lo ignoraban y miraban con una cara de asco que no sabía como no había colapsado cada vez que la notaba.

Supuso que la policía le había contado todo y seguramente se habían inventado algo más por culpa de la mujer que estaba allí, totalmente indefensa. Si solamente se dieran cuenta que había pasado totalmente al revés, que la había rescatado de aquel hombre que ahora era la “víctima”.

 

Después del juicio (que ya había dado por perdido sabiendo cómo era la legislación en su país 1 y se confirmó cuando la mujer de ese día declaró en su contra), en su casa se decidió de manera unánime que su hijo tenía que marcharse de la ciudad.

Daba igual con quién al parecer, como si estuviera debajo de un puente con algún vagabundo. Era un “cambio de aires” y “lo hacemos por tu propio bien” como le decía. O le tendrían que decir, ya que ni siquiera lo miraban a la cara.

 

¿Había sido tan mal hijo los anteriores años para no creer ahora en su inocencia? ¿Cómo podían haber cambiado tanto por una simple acusación de la policía? ¿Acaso había sido por el divorcio? ¿Se odiaban tanto entre ellos que querían que lo único en común de ambos se...?

 

⸺¡Joker! Tu teléfono lleva sonando ya un par de veces. ¿Vas a cogerlo o no?

⸺¿Eh? Oh, sí, perdona. ...¿Diga?

⸺¡Al fin coges! ¡Ya estaba pensando que te había pasado algo y llamar a la policía o algo! Bueno, ellos no harían mucho la verdad. Igual. ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestro líder de los Phantom Thieves? Aunque ahora no hagamos cosas tan grandiosas sigues siendo nuestro líder, ¡recuérdalo!

 

...Quién iba a ser. Aunque le alegraba escuchar su voz.

 

⸺Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy a punto de llegar a la última estación para tomar el tren directo. Llegaré allí en 2 horas más o menos.

⸺Tío, no sé cómo puedes aguantar tanto tiempo sin perderte. El otro día cogiendo el metro casi acabo en otra ciudad y tardé tres horas en encontrar el camino correcto para llegar a casa y aún así...

⸺Como era de esperarse de un incompetente como Ryuji.

⸺¡Morgana, tú maldito! Cuando te vea te juro que te cojo del cuello y...

⸺“...Recojan sus pertenencias y miren que no olvidan nada en el vagón. Repito, siguiente parada...”

⸺Oh, es la nuestra. Perdona, Ryuji pero tengo que colgar antes de que la perdamos. Nos vemos en unas horas, ¿de acuerdo?

⸺¡Por supuesto! Sin problema. Buen viaje. ¡Espero veros pronto!

 

Entre la salida del tren y la espera del próximo, Morgana no paraba de decir lo ruidoso y vulgar que era Ryuji.

 

Supuso que desde que lo conoció la primera vez al ir al instituto había sido así. No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces. Aún parecía ayer cuando acababa de llegar a la ciudad y conoció a Sojiro, su nuevo tutor, y fue a la nueva escuela.

A pesar de todos los rumores que había sobre él por sus antecedentes penales en su expediente y que muchos ni se atrevían a acercarse a él, consiguió hacer amigos más rápido de lo que pensaba; seguramente gracias a todas las aventuras que había vivido en esos últimos meses.

 

Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Haru, Yusuke... Incluso Akechi podía considerarlo como parte de los amigos que había conocido y habían sido parte de los Phantom Thieves.

Y, por supuesto, ese gato parlanchín (el cuál aún no entendía porqué podían sólo ellos entenderlo) que no dejaba de recordarle que no olvidara nada mientras por fin se sentaba en el último tren que tendría que tomar hoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En el sistema judicial japonés, entre el 90-99% de los sospechosos que son llevados a juicio acaban siendo condenados debido a los duros interrogatorios que la policía los hace pasar para que tengan una firma o confesión suya, incluso sin ser realmente culpables.


	3. Hormigas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “¿Qué somos, qué es cada uno de nosotros sino una combinatoria de experiencias, de informaciones, de lecturas, de imaginaciones? Cada vida es una enciclopedia, una biblioteca, un muestrario de estilos donde todo se puede mezclar continuamente y reordenar de todas las formas posibles. “ ⸺I. Calvino

Sinceramente, nunca pensó que llegaría a tener una amistad tan fuerte e intensa con nadie en su vida. Pensaba que la amistad era una estrategia entre las personas para conseguir cosas para su propio beneficio y que tarde o temprano acabaría porque uno de ellos pasaba el egoísmo por encima de lo permitido en la relación.

Pero con ellos y muchas más personas había conseguido entender que existía otro tipo de amistad del que había presenciado; que podía ser desinteresado, donde lo que le importa a la otra persona es compartir sus sentimientos y que la otra comparta los suyos para ayudarla; aparte de sus opiniones y que no por estar en desacuerdo se dejen de hablar de por vida.

Donde se pueden contar cualquier cosa porque sabes que no te van a juzgar por tu manera de pensar.

Todo eso es lo que Akira pudo lograr ese año en Shibuya.

 

Cierto es que había conseguido un par de novias al estar por ahí. Al parecer la gente lo consideraba atractivo, lo que nunca entendió muy bien.

Aunque sabía que tenía que sentirse distinto, apenas sentía más que un poco de amistad y en pocos meses acababa con ellas. Ninguna de ellas le reprochó nada, seguramente porque se habían dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Culpó eso a su “recuperación” ya que no podía cambiar totalmente en sólo unos años.

 

La persona que más tristeza le dio acabar su relación fue con Makoto. Su relación había sido ocultada del resto de su grupo para no crear confusiones ni problemas mayores y parecía que todo iba bien mientras él estaba en la ciudad junto a ella. Pero al volver a su pueblo natal, la relación se fue deteriorando cada vez más. Makoto no paraba de estudiar para la Universidad y Akira había perdido todos los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo con ella, así que llegaron al acuerdo de cortar.

Aún podía escuchar su voz triste al decir que cortaban y cortar en ese entonces. Pero, con el paso de los meses, pudo volver a hablar con ellas como antes lo hacían.

 

 

Tras ese ajetreado año en la ciudad, el cambio de volver a su pueblo tranquilo donde todos se conocían no fue sencillo. En primer lugar, se enteró de que su madre se había ido del pueblo hacía solo unos meses y nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, así que tenía que vivir ahora con su padre. “Mi primer día aquí y todo me va genial”.

Al llegar a su anterior preparatoria, a pesar que aún se cuchicheaba sobre sus antecedentes, estaban asombrados por haber venido de la gran ciudad. Todos le preguntaban si era tan grande como para perderse, el nivel de estudios allá, si había chicas guapas... Pero todo pasó de ahí a unos pocos días.

No le importaba, ya que podía conversar con algunos de ellos y sus amigos más importantes, aún estando lejos, era raro que no chatearan al menos un par de veces al día y lo llamaban algún que otro fin de semana.

 

Cuando por fin se acabó el primer semestre, todos decidieron quedar en el pueblo de Akira; a pesar que les había dicho que no había nada.

“Vamos, tío, me prometiste que me enseñarías los sitios y las chicas.”

“¿En serio, Ryuji? ¿Eso es lo que te importa?”

“Yo también quisiera saber si hay alguna chica guapa que ya esté prendida de ti, Joker.”

“¡Futaba-chan! Akira debe estar muy ocupado con el examen de acceso.”

“Pues no sabe qué le espera cuando entre en la Universidad. No va a ver la luz del día en semanas.”

 

Era divertido leer las conversaciones de todos, pero ya hacía unos días que Yusuke no respondía o, si lo hacía, era con un par de palabras. Algo atípico sabiendo como era el artista, y se notaba mucho al hablar y chatear con él.

 

“Sí, sé que es extraño, pero no responde. Seguramente esté estresado con alguna exhibición que tiene o algo así.”

“Aparte, quería entrar en la Bellas Artes, ¿no? Creo que son bastante exigentes y sabemos que Inari a veces es casi tan inútil como Ryuji.”

“FUTABA, TÚ MALDITA.”

 

Pero Akira sentía que, aún así, algo no iba bien.

¿Había pasado algo los últimos días? La última conversación grupal que habían tenido antes de que no hablara había sido del color de calzoncillos de Ryuji.

Acababa de darse cuenta que Ryuji era siempre la comidilla del día. Anotó mentalmente que debería compensarlo con algo cuando lo viera. Desgraciadamente se le olvidó a los pocos minutos, sintió lastima una vez más por él mientras veía pasar el paisaje por la ventana del tren.

 

Siguió pensando en la razón de porqué se comportaría así Yusuke. ¿Sería acaso sólo con él? Habían hablado normal la última vez, aunque empezó a balbucear en algún momento (lo cual le sorprendió) por algo que no recordaba bien, estaba bastante normal.

 

Empezó a pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado. Ann le había comentado que se veían todos apenas un par de veces al mes. Futaba y Haru las veía cuando iba a la cafetería LeBlanc ya que ahora eran las camareras y aprendices de Sojiro. Makoto también pasaba por allá un par de veces cuando se dirigía de la Universidad a casa y viceversa. Al parecer no había encontrado un sitio más tranquilo que ese y pasaba gran parte del tiempo estudiando. Y, por supuesto, Ryuji había acabado en su clase, así que estaba con él todos los días, por desgracia para ella.

 

Y, aún si Sojiro había dejado que Yusuke viviera donde anteriormente había dormido Akira; ya que no iba a permitir que el joven viviera en un puente (Futaba siempre se reía diciendo que quería ser un granero de prósperos zorros* ) apenas se le veía por la cafetería.

Al parecer pasaba todo el tiempo fuera de casa, según él “Buscando los trazos perfectos para deleitar a todos con los colores que proporcionaba el camino que llamamos vida” pero la última vez que Futaba fue a su cuarto sólo vio papeles arrugados y tirados por todas partes.

Eso que la desmotivó un poco para hacerle la típica broma de la cubeta de agua en la cara que tenía planeada para ese día.

Igualmente, lo hizo.

 

Tampoco parecía haber hecho amigos en su escuela. Parecía que la gente lo veía al principio como un niño prodigio inalcanzable a que no podían dirigir la palabra sin miedo a ser destrozados por su conocimiento y talento pero ahora también estaba todo lo ocurrido con su guardián y  _ sensei _ así que lo miraban casi como un criminal.

Estos detalles no los sabría hasta unos meses más tarde, hablando tranquilamente con él mientras tomaban algo, pero tenía una ligera idea de que su relación con sus compañeros no era muy amigable desde el comienzo de su amistad.

 

Pensó que había tenido algún tipo de bloqueo artístico o algo parecido. Se lo imaginaba tirado en algún banco en el parque hablándole a las palomas sobre su vida y porqué no conseguía hacer ni una línea bien, con la suficiente presión y calidad que quería.

 

A pesar de que sabía que se encontraría bien y seguro que se le pasaba cuando encontrase a otra musa se le pasaría, una parte de él se sentía dolido y no entendía porqué. Era como si quisiera estar ahí y ser su modelo, ayudarlo en todo momento y que nada malo le pasase.

No era el tipo de sentimiento que tenía con el resto. Era más confuso. ¿Más profundo?

Más bien era diferente, como si ese sentimiento viniera de otra región de su cerebro que no era la de la preocupación que tenía con el resto de sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Uno de los kanjis que forman el nombre de Sojiro 倉 significa “granja” mientras otro 治 significa “administrar, gobernar”. Además, Yusuke es llamado Inari por Futaba, que es el nombre del dios de la agricultura, los zorros y el éxito global entre otros.


	4. Mesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Porque nadie puede saber por ti. Nadie puede crecer por ti. Nadie puede buscar por ti. Nadie puede hacer por ti lo que tú mismo debes hacer. La existencia no admite representantes.”⸺ J Bucay

“Supongo que será porque actúa extraño. Bueno, vendrá con el resto en menos de dos semanas, no hay de qué preocuparse.” Pensó, antes de quedarse dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando estuvo hablando de ello con Mona. Le sugirió que cuando viniera que le preguntara directamente si se encontraba bien para llegar al fondo del problema.

Recordó que tenía que avisar a su padre que vendrían sus amigos a quedarse a dormir por una semana, más bien como aviso que como permiso porque ya apenas sentía que su padre tenía alguna autoridad sobre él. Se pasaba todo el día en el trabajo y cenaba fuera de casa, así que llegaba a la madrugada y salía temprano. Apenas se dedicaban un saludo y despedida en todo el día, por lo que Akira se sentía a su aire por la casa; si no fuera por Morgana que no dejaba de decirle que hiciera cosas. Ojalá fuera a dormir la Mona en lugar de estar todo el día tras su espalda.

Dios, tenía que escribir un libro con todas esas bromas, si es que se escribía sólo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, su padre hizo acto de presencia (al parecer para causar una buena impresión; lástima que le había contado cómo era su relación a todos y cada uno de ellos) pero poco le importó.  
Casi sin llegar a verlos, Ann y Ryuji se tiraron encima suya casi llorando y abrazándolo a un punto que le costaba respirar, gritando lo mucho que lo habían echado de menos y lo aburridas que eran las clases sin él y que Mishima le mandaba recuerdos y un broche para él, sintiendo que no pudiera estar allí. Menos mal entre Haru y Makoto los quitaron y lo saludaron apropiadamente, diciéndole lo bonito que era el pueblo mientras Futaba ya había cogido a Mona para empezar a acariciarlo de todas las maneras posibles y gritando qué monada era durante tres minutos enteros.

Yusuke había quedado atrás, callado y mirando el paisaje rural a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que sus ojos parecían haber perdido el brillo característico a él; y cuando simplemente lo saludó formalmente y ayudó a llevar el equipaje de todos, de una manera más formal de lo que normalmente era, totalmente callado y austero.  
Cuando intentó sacar el tema de cómo le iba dibujando y si había conseguido algún progreso, lo miró con una cara algo agitada, como si la pregunta le hubiese molestado, y le respondió con un simple “Va bien, gracias por preocuparte.”.

Se preguntó si era el mismo que había hecho que se pasara toda la tarde remando para conseguir el ángulo y luz perfecto para su pintura de un lago, que al final de unas horas desistió porque “no encontraba la perfección que estaba buscando”. O aquel que había pensado que hacer poses y quería desnudarse en una iglesia era una buena idea para buscar ideas para su dibujo. Mucho menos el que le había explicado durante 2 horas la diferencia entre el vanguardismo y el surrealismo, citándole a todos los autores de cada una de las corrientes y sus cuadros.

Finalmente, al llegar a su casa, presentó a todos y cada uno de ellos por su nombre y apellidos: Ann Tamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto, Makoto Nijimura, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura y Yusuke Kitagawa.  
Aunque, para sorpresa suya, su padre se interesó por este último por la cara de sorpresa que había puesto; diciéndole a su hijo que “había conocido a alguien con ese apellido”, lo cual le sirvió a Akira como excusa.

Esa semana, al contrario que el resto del tiempo que había estado en el pueblo, se le pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A pesar que su pueblo no tenía en sí lugares importantes o mínimo turísticos, se había divertido enormemente con ellos. Habían ido a alguna que otra cafetería a hacer como si fueran espías secretos, ido a ver películas juntos, jugar con pistolas de agua para aliviar el calor... Parecía que con ellos, todas las penas y tristezas se iban. Pero había una que perduraba.

A pesar de que la actitud de Yusuke había mejorado poco a poco y ya había vuelto a la normalidad con los otros (este año había gastado dinero en un par de tortugas marinas), seguía teniendo apenas unas palabras con él. No le había dicho nada de esto a los demás, ni siquiera a Morgana, por lo que todos pensaban que Yusuke estaba mejor y al fin había salido de su periodo “depresión por falta de motivación”. Volvía a decir estupideces en frases que parecían salidas de un libro de poesía.

Akira se sentía incómodo con esa situación. Los días pasaban y no sabía qué hacer. No quería desperdiciar ese efímero tiempo que podía pasar con ellos pasándolo mal y quería abarcar el problema con Yusuke lo antes posible, pero él conseguía de una manera u otra que no acabaran juntos; proponiendo algo a algún otro del grupo o excusándose de maneras casi estúpidas (porque estaba completamente seguro que las tortugas no necesitaban un abrillantado de caparazón todos los días). Pero, la noche antes de que todos volvieran a Shibuya, encontró su oportunidad.

Era una noche de verano, y el calor lo despertó. Al mirar a su lado izquierdo vio a Ryuji durmiendo como un bebé tomando la almohada como si fuera la última botella de agua en un desierto y Morgana a su izquierda también parecía dormir plácidamente a su lado.  
Pero no encontró rastro de Yusuke. Su futón estaba intacto, como si no hubiera ni entrado en él en toda la noche.  
Decidió levantarse a buscarlo, a lo mejor el destino por una vez estaba de su parte y por fin podría hablar con él. Miró en la habitación al lado de la suya, donde se encontraban las chicas, sin éxito.  
Aunque al parecer a Futaba le gustaba dormir abrazada a Makoto, lo que le pareció algo lindo viniendo de ella.  
Su siguiente objetivo fue el baño, pero tampoco había ni rastro de él. Tras buscarlo por todos los rincones de la casa y fracasar, pensando si volver a dormir o despertar a alguien para ir a buscarlo; escuchó un sonido proveniente de la terraza trasera de su casa.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia la terraza y, al abrir la puerta; los ojos de un color azul oscuro se posaban en él con una penetración inmediata. “Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bonitos que son. Debe ser por el brillo de la luna. Se ven tan hermosos... Y tristes.”

“⸺¡Akira! ¿Qué haces aquí? Siento haberte despertado, ya me voy a...  
⸺Espera, Yusuke. Quiero hablar contigo. Ahora.”

Sentía que había sido un poco exigente, pero realmente quería hablar con él. No podía permitir que saliera de ahí sin haber hablado con él y mucho menos con esos ojos que pedían ayuda con desesperación. Sentía casi como su corazón se hundía poco a poco cada vez que lo miraba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?


	5. Desierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sé quien en verdad eres. Descubre tus talentos y tu propósito en la vida. Esto te llevará a hacer lo que amas y porque haces las cosas con amor, obtendrás lo que necesitas”.⸺ E. Fromm

“⸺Algo te ha pasado estas últimas semanas. No sé qué es, pero...

⸺No me ha pasado absolutamente nada. Es cierto que he estado bajo de ánimos últimamente, pero era simplemente un pequeño bloqueo. Ya se ha pasado, estoy mejor. De verdad.

⸺¿Estás seguro?

⸺Por supuesto que sí, ya estoy...

⸺Yusuke, mírame a los ojos.”

 

Este parecía ser incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más de medio segundo. No sabía si era por miedo a él o por vergüenza pero, a pesar de que se apenaba por él, un sentimiento en él le decía que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Que debía seguir insistiendo para saber qué tesoro se encontraba detrás de aquellos ojos; si sus palabras podían abrir los misterios que se escondían tras ellos.

 

 

Desde que era pequeño, conseguía descifrar mensajes y deseos en los ojos de otros. Esta habilidad mejoró con el paso de los años, sobre todo cuando su aislamiento involuntario empezó. Gracias a eso, sabía cuándo podía pedir o no alguna cosa sin que empezaran a gritarle sin motivo o podía pasar delante suya sin ser acusado de alguna cosa sin nada.

Había llegado a odiar ese don, porque gracias a él había descubierto cuánto lo odiaban sus padres incluso antes de que hubiera hecho nada malo y como sentía que no pertenecía a la familia.

Esa era una de las razones por las que usaba siempre gafas; no solo tenía miedo de que alguien igual que él supiera todo lo que le pasaba, sino que no quería saber lo que pensaba la gente. Tenía miedo de que de verdad todos pensaran que era un don nadie, un inútil que sólo se mete en problemas y no encontrará un sitio en la sociedad excepto en las calles; dando igual lo mucho que se esforzara.

Pensar que ese incidente podía destrozar tanto su vida... Pero gracias a ellos había conocido a todos y podía, no, tenía que ayudar a Yusuke en esos momentos.

No quería que nada malo volviera a pasarle jamás.

 

 

“⸺¿Puedes decirme, con total sinceridad, que no te pasa algo más?

⸺Akira, yo...

⸺No desvíes la mirada. Mírame sólo a mí ahora; a nada más. Como si el mundo no existiera.

Quiero creer en ti, Yusuke, pero para eso necesito que confíes plenamente en mí. No te juzgaré y da igual lo que te haya pasado, siempre estaré a tu lado.

⸺No, Akira, realmente no lo entiendes... Si supieras que...

⸺¿Saber qué? ¿Qué te atormenta? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?”

 

Sin darse cuenta, sintió como algo le acariciaba de la mano. Cuando bajo la mirada, se encontró sobre ella la de Yusuke, tomándola y acariciándola como si fuera la piedra más valiosa, la flor más delicada se tratase. Como si lo más preciado y codiciado de este y mi

Esto era lo que le decían sus ojos, aún si su sonrisa emitía una profunda tristeza interna que parecía que escaparía de un momento a otro

 

“⸺¿Prometes no odiarme e irte después de decírtelo?”

 

En su interior, Akira sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo que iba a decir. Aún así, su interés en escucharlo de su boca hacía que los segundos se sintieran pesados, como si no pasaran en lo más mínimo.

 

“⸺Por supuesto que lo prometo. Jamás me iría de tu lado.”

 

Por última vez, Yusuke miró hacia un lado antes de mirarle a los ojos nuevamente. Parecía hecho un manojo de nervios, pero en sus ojos se podía distinguir su típico toque de coraje y perseverancia. Ese que tanto había extrañado estos últimos días y pensaba perdidos.

Una chispa que encendió su corazón tan rápido como se esfumó.

 

“⸺Akira... Llevo meses sintiéndome... Extraño contigo. No sé cuándo ha empezado, pero poco a poco ha ido a más. Desde que te fuiste no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, no, puede que incluso antes, cuando aún estabas en Shibuya. Estabas todo el día en mi mente. Día y noche. No sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera podía pintar durante un par de horas sin que tuviera que dejarlo porque tu sólo pensamiento absorbía e impregnaba el resto de mi cerebro con los recuerdos que pasé a tu lado. Y cuando el señor Sakura me ofreció irme a dormir donde antes habías estado tú... Eso destrozó el último hilo que tenía con la sensatez. Sentarme donde tú te habías sentado, dormir donde tú habías dormido, vivir las mismas experiencias que tú... Todo eso me consumía poco a poco. Tu cabello, tu figura, tu sonrisa. Era mejor que la perfección para mí. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer con este sentimiento? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora con él? No podía contarle a nadie este sentimiento tan impuro. Nadie normal, nadie con un poco de dignidad la tendría. Yo no lo debería tener. Ni siquiera debería estar contándote esto. Pero, después de tanto tiempo en mi mente sólo sé que no puedo cambiarlo. Que es así como te veo. Que, aunque poco a poco he conseguido no pensar tanto en ti, te sigo teniendo en mis pensamientos, en mi corazón. Que no hay ni un solo día que no quiera estar a tu lado, pudiendo verte sonreír y que me cuentes todo lo que te ha pasado. Akira, yo... Me gustas, creo que estoy enamorado de ti. Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento.”

 

Akira lo miraba estupefacto. Había atesorado cada palabra, cada expresión que había dicho en ese pequeño discurso como si fuera oro. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que alguien le confesaba sus sentimientos, la sensación que sentía no era como las anteriores veces. Era más profundo, más humano. Pero, a la vez, le daba más miedo. Sobre todo cuando vio cómo las lágrimas de Yusuke se acumulaban en sus ojos y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Miedo a no corresponder sus sentimientos de una manera igual o parecida a la del otro.

 

 

“⸺Yusuke...

⸺No digas nada, por favor te lo pido. Yo... Necesito un tiempo a solas para aclarar mis sentimientos. No quiero perder nuestra amistad por nada del mundo. Sé que no podré estar contigo de esa forma, tú no eres un degenerado como yo. Pero si me llegaras a dejar de ser mi amigo, de estar conmigo, yo... N-No sé llegaría a hacer, no tendría razones por las que...

⸺¡Yusuke! No eres un degenerado. Jamás te digas eso. Y mucho menos pienses en algo como eso. Eres una persona demasiado preciada en este mundo como para que se vea a sí mismo de la manera en la que te estás viendo a ti mismo. Además, aún no sabes como me siento respecto a todo esto.

⸺No lo necesito saber. Sé que no sientes lo mismo. Y, aún si lo sintieras, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? Vivimos alejados demasiados el uno del otro y no funcionará. Además, somos hom...

⸺Deja eso de una vez, ¿y qué si lo somos? No es como si la sociedad ya nos vea bien gustándonos las mujeres.

⸺¡No lo entiendes! Vivimos lejos y... No quiero fastidiarte la vida por sólo un capricho mío. Ya te han pasado las mil y una penurias como para que tengas que aguantar con más agobios y penurias solo por mí y...”

 

Sin poder acabar su frase, sintió el pesado cuerpo de Akira encima suya. Sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó

 

“⸺Es cierto que vivimos lejos y no sé lo que siento. Necesito pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Hay cosas en mi cabeza que he intentado suprimirlas lo máximo posible y ahora estoy hecho un lío sin exagerarte. Yusuke... ¿Puedes esperar por mí? El año que viene, cuando vuelva a Shibuya, te diré como realmente me siento. Estaremos cerca y no creo que nadie tenga ninguna queja allá. ¿Te parece bien?”

 

Antes de que el otro pudiera contestar, escucharon como una puerta se cerraba o algo parecido, no estaba muy seguro pero juraría que había oído algo. En ese instante, ya no sentía el calor con el que se había sentido acurrucado a pesar de la alta temperatura que hacía a pesar de ser de noche. Otro tipo de calor que lo había embriagado pero ahora había perdido.

 

“⸺Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Si seguimos más tiempo tenemos el peligro de que alguien venga. Además, ambos debemos levantarnos temprano para la despedida.”

 

Se dirigieron a la habitación y a sus respectivas camas con la ley del silencio impuesta. Se sentía como si alzar la voz fuera igual que levantar una tonelada que presionaba todo su cuerpo.

 

Aún así, Akira no podía dejar que la curiosidad le reconcomiera y dejara pasar la oportunidad para siempre.

 

“⸺Entonces, ¿me esperarás?”

 

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio y, justo cuando Akira se caía poco a poco al mundo del sueño, escuchó un ligero.

 

“⸺Sí, te esperaré.”


	6. Mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son.” ⸺Calderón de la Barca.

¿Acaso había sido un sueño? Todo lo de la anterior noche le parecía nubloso, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado.

Tenía recuerdos vagos de Yusuke confesándose o algo así... Le dolía la cabeza bastante con el calor como para pensar de más hoy.

Aunque quisiera, no podía quedarse pensando en eso. Debía lucir decente antes de que todos se marcharan en el tren que saldría en apenas unas horas.

 

Sin más dilación, se preparó y fue con todos hacia la estación. Ryuji no dejaba de contarle lo triste que estaba porque aún no había conseguido novia, ni siquiera un beso en todo lo que llevaba de vida y que su estrategia de “chico de la ciudad” no había dado resultado. Podía sentir como Makoto los miraba detrás suya con desaprobación, diciendo por lo bajo lo mal que le iba a Ryuji en la escuela y que debía de dejar de hacer el tonto o algo así. Pero ambos sabían que lo decía con la mejor de las intenciones, no porque le odiara. Además, sabían que Makoto se sentía muy orgullosa de cuantos campeonatos había conseguido ganar a pesar de haber estado todo un año sin correr.

Ann, por su parte, estaba hablando tranquilamente con Haru sobre lo bonito que era su vestido o algo así. La verdad es que el vestido que llevaba, estampado con flores de colores claros le quedaba bastante bien. Cuando se lo dijo, Haru se empezó a ruborizar, dándole las gracias, mientras Ann no paraba de reír.

 

“⸺¡Eres todo un Don Juan, Akira! Tienes que llevártela a tomar algo antes de llegar a esa fase.

⸺¡Ann! C-Cállate.”

 

Entre las risas, Futaba y Yusuke se unieron.

 

“⸺Si lo dejamos, nuestro Joker va a encantar a todas las mujeres de la ciudad. Menos mal que está en buen recaudo.

⸺¡Qué gracioso eres! Akira es de los que en la primera cita te lleva al cine porque es lo más cliché que se le puede ocurrir.

⸺¡Hey!”

 

Se sentía herido. ¡Había conseguido las suficientes novias para estar orgulloso! Aunque no le habían durado lo suficiente para acabar en algo muy serio. Además, una peli como primera cita no era nada malo, ¿no?

 

Aunque la reacción de Yusuke era algo extraña. Si lo que pasó anoche no era un sueño, ¿no debería haber sentido al menos un poco de celos o algo parecido?

 

“⸺Hey, Inari. ¿Me has comprado algo?

⸺Por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo iba a comprarte nada, mi querida Menina?”

 

Espera... Estaban, ¿coqueteando? Y ahora... ¿se tomaban de la mano?

 

“⸺¿Akira? ¿Qué pasa?

⸺Ellos dos... ¿Están saliendo?

⸺Espera, ¿no te has enterado? ¡Son la nueva parejita del grupo! ¿No son una monada? Desde que tú y Makoto cortásteis, se sentía algo vacío. Pero hace un mes o así esos dos raritos empezaron a salir y ya todo es más o menos como antes. Sojiro seguro está muy contento por tener un yerno tan... único.

⸺Sí. Ann y Ryuji aún no han hecho señales de progresar, desgraciadamente.

⸺¿Yo? ¿Con esa cabeza hueca?

⸺¿Perdona? ¿Te has visto al espejo o algo?

⸺Además, Ryuji no merece una mujer, mucho menos tan grandiosa como Lady Ann.

⸺¿Qué estás diciendo, gato estúpido?”

 

Los tres empezaron una guerra de insultos y arañazos, pero ahora mismo a Akira poco le importaba.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaban saliendo Futaba y Yusuke? Pero, entonces, ¿que había sido lo de anoche?

¿Fue realmente un sueño? Pero, había sido todo tan... real.

Pensó si había visto a Yusuke realmente tan apegado a Futaba. Bueno, era cierto que los había visto hablar bastante más de lo que habían hablado cuando estaban en Shibuya; pero supuso que se debía a que vivían prácticamente en la misma casa.

 

Entonces, ¿por qué había estado tan raro con él esos últimos días? Cuando se lo preguntó a Makoto, ella parecía bastante sorprendida.

 

“⸺¿Yusuke? Bueno, es cierto que llevaba unos días decaído pero ya se siente mejor. No creo que haya sido contigo, sino con todos. Al parecer era algo de no-sé-qué inspiración, que la dios Apolo lo había abandonado o algo así. Bueno, supongo que los artistas son todos un poco extravagantes.”

 

Después de eso y un par de despedidas, algunas acabando en lágrimas y un gran regalo tanto para él como para Morgana (una cafetera que parecía bastante buena) vio como el tren que llevaba a sus grandes amigos se desvanecía poco a poco a la nada.

Eso lo dejó un vacío por unos días, ya que tenía que volver a su solitaria y nada alocada vida.

Aunque, sobre todo, le dejó una duda que no se pudo quitar hasta ese día, volviendo de nuevo a Shibuya.

 

¿Esa noche, en la terraza? ¿Había ocurrido realmente?

 

Lo había hablado un montón de veces con Morgana hasta el punto de que el gato desaparecía sólo al escuchar hablar del asunto.

Le repetía una y mil veces que había sido un sueño. Que recordaba haberse despertado por un estruendo esa noche y encontrarlo dormido como un tronco a su lado sin intención de moverse a ningún lado. Y que Yusuke no había estado raro para nada con él. Si no había hablado con él mucho era porque no habían quedado por separado, sino todos juntos; por lo que parecía que el tiempo que había pasado con él era mucho menor.

 

Obviamete no le había contado nada de la confesión, lo había maquillado con un “Hablar en la terraza a medianoche”. Seguramente si le hubiera dicho la verdad, se lo hubiera contado a alguno de los otros. O peor, lo estaría fastidiando con eso toda la vida.

Realmente casi hubiera preferido la muerte a eso junto con lo de irse a dormir temprano.

 

“⸺Además, si pasó realmente. ¿Por qué no se lo dices y punto? No es tan difícil.”

 

Pero, no sabía porqué, para Akira realmente lo era. Además, ¿cómo iba a empezar la conversación?

“Hola Yusuke. Puede que estea alucinando pero, ¿de verdad pasó la noche esa que confesaste tu amor por mí?” Lo más probable es que dejara de hablarle para siempre, dando igual si la respuesta era negativa o positiva.

Y tampoco era como si pudiera decirle a alguien más sin parecer un lunático empedernido.

 

Todo aquello lo hizo dudar de todo. De sus recuerdos, de sus memorias.

¿Cómo sabía que eran falsas? ¿Había pasado realmente todo lo que en su cerebro se había almacenado? ¿Y si todo había sido una gran mentira? ¿Viviendo una farsa toda su vida; una tragicomedia para llenar de público el teatro donde se representara?Si era así, esperaba que al menos sus desgracias habían sido merecedoras de alto reconocimiento.

 

Aunque había una posibilidad que lo destrozaba más. ¿Y si todo había sido real, pero ahora se encontraba en el verdadero sueño? ¿Si en algún momento se fuera a despertar y descubrir que nada de lo que ahora mismo estaba viviendo, realmente hubiera pasado en la realidad? ¿Que sólo había sido real en su imaginación?

 

Llevo esas preguntas meses con él. Y, como no, los sentimientos que tenía por Yusuke.

 

Aunque aquello pensaba que jamás lo resolvería. No era igual que cuando le gustaba una chica, ni cuando se convertía en su novia. No era un estado de éxtasis total, no estaba feliz todo el tiempo, queriendo verlo a cada segundo.

Era más un sentimiento destructivo, como un manto de tristeza que sentía por él. Todo lo que había aprendido de él, de su pasado y su presente, eran suficientes como para hacer llorar a cualquiera.

Abandonado por su madre a edad muy temprana y yendo a vivir con un total desconocido porque el resto de su familia no lo reconocía como parte de ellos a pesar de tener su apellido. Y ahora estar totalmente desamparado, sin ninguna ayuda más que la ellos, de los amigos que había hecho por casualidad.

Muchas veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no se hubieran conocido. ¿Estaría mejor? ¿Peor? Pero, ¿y él mismo? ¿habría estado mejor o peor si no lo hubiera conocido? O mejor, ¿habría cambiado su manera de ver a Yusuke si este no hubiera confesado sus sentimientos?

¿Acabaría enamorándose de él porque le dijo que él lo estaba? ¿O ya le gustaba de antes?

¿Realmente debería

 

Esas preguntas y más llenaban su mente días y días, pasando semanas y meses sin encontrar respuesta a ninguna de ellas. No sabía nada, no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada.

Pero las respuestas seguían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Akira, ¿lo amas realmente? Akira, ¿o acaso lo odias en tu interior?

Akira, ¿todo fue un sueño, cierto? Akira, ¿tu subconsciente te enseñó como pensabas de él?

Akira. Akira. Akira.

Akira. Akira

Akira.

 

⸺Akira. ¡Akira! ¿me estás escuchando? Te has quedado dormido y ya hemos llegado. ¡Quiero ya ver a Lady Ann y al resto! Agh, incluso a Ryuji. ¡Pero no se lo digas! Es solo que extraño poder hablar con más personas que tú. Se siente un poco solitario, ¿sabes? ...En fin, ¡despierta ya!

⸺Lo siento, lo siento. Venga, no te pongas triste, ¿vale? Ya podrás estar con todos por fin.

 

Lo acarició, aunque este le respondió con un zarpazo un tanto brusco. Pero no le importó mucho, ya que sus verdaderos sentimientos decían lo contrario; así que siguió acariciándolo un poco más mientras recogía las cosas.

 

Las colas para bajar se habían hecho interminables. Se notaba bastante bien que ya había llegado a la capital; otra vez acostumbrarse a esa rutina iba a ser un poco difícil.

Tras unos minutos, pudo al fin tocar las baldosas de la estación, aunque esa pequeña tranquilidad después del “atasco” no iba a durar mucho.

 

⸺¡Mira! Ahí están todos. ¡Han venido hasta la estación! ¡Sólo por nosotros!

 

 

Alzó la mirada y, sí, ahí estaban todos. Podía verlos a todos, con una gran pancarta con un “Bienvenido a casa”, todos sonrientes y gritándole para que se acercara de una vez para recibirlo apropiadamente.

Se fijó en el rostro de todos. Tan felices de que hubiera vuelto que algunos no podían contener la felicidad y ya habían empezado a correr hacia él y otros hasta lloraban. Mona había empezado a llorar desde el primer segundo en que los vio, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Todos y cada uno tenían una expresión única que se había quedado grabada en su corazón.

 

Pero sobre todo, se fijó en Yusuke.

 

Sus ojos le revelaron la verdad. La que tantos meses había buscado, sin éxito alguno.

Si aquella noche había sido un sueño o no, si había pasado realmente. Si realmente lo había amado alguna vez, si aún seguía amándolo desde lo más profundo de su corazón a pesar de todos los meses que habían pasado o había sido todo una ilusión que había creado su cerebro por causa del calor de aquella noche de verano.

 

Pero, sobre todo, sabía la respuesta al fin a sus sentimientos, si eran reales, de este mundo en el que ahora vivía o nunca realmente lo quiso y todo había sido una mentira de su subconsciente, de sí mismo.


	7. Relojes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este fic. Me alegra que hayáis leído hasta aquí.  
> Si tenéis alguna duda o inquietud, ponedlo en los comentarios~.  
> ................................................................................................................................
> 
> “El encuentro entre dos personalidades es como el contacto entre dos substancias químicas. Si hay alguna reacción, ambas serán transformadas.” ⸺C. G. Jung

_ “Así, como Bidatsu y Suiko, Daemok y Gwanglong, Leonidas y Gorgo* _ _ 1 _ _ , debían sobreponerse a la realidad que les había asignado el destino de la vida. Seguramente riéndose de ellos están algunos de los siete dioses* _ _ 2 _ _ , preguntándose cómo la raza humana puede ser tan patética y estúpida; mientras otros llorarán sus penas en silencio, entendiendo sus pecados mortales. _

_ Pero ninguno de ellos sabría qué hacer en la situación; aún siendo deidades y pasando por ese mismo conflicto multitud de veces en los últimos milenios de su existencia. _

_ De nuevo, la pregunta ¿Debemos destruir esa realidad frágil pero feliz que han creado, como el nido de las aves que se crea para proteger a las crías? ¿O, por el contrario, que enfrenten la dura realidad que los destruirá tanto moral como mentalmente? _

_ ¿Qué debería hacer alguien con total conocimiento de causa en ese momento? ¿Existe realmente una respuesta a este dilema? Y, si lo hay, ¿cuál es? _

 

_ ¿Cuál decisión tomaría usted? Sabe todo de esta historia, ¿no es así? Es el momento de actuar. Y recuerde, no actuar es una de las maneras. _

_ Entonces, ¿qué me dice? ¿qué va a hacer al saber toda esta tragedia? ¿Entiende siquiera la repercusión que puede tener su silencio? _

_ Con todo este conocimiento en mano, sabiendo todo el pasado, el presente y casi seguro el futuro que llevarán todas las decisiones que puede elegir, ¿qué hará? _

 

_ ¿Calla o confiesa, señor Kurose?” _

 

* * *

__

⸺¿Akira? ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

 

Era la primera vez que veía unos edificios tan grandes. Parecían que se perdían en el cielo y llegaban al espacio. De un momento a otro esperaba que se convirtieran en robots y empezaran a pelear con sus puños láser y sus llamaradas salidas de la boca.

 

⸺¿Cómo hacen para no caerse los edificios, papá? Cuando yo intenté hacer uno, no llegaba ni a mi rodilla y ya se cayó todo. ¿Acaso tienen superpoderes?

⸺No, Akira. Son los arquitectos que lo consiguen hacer con muchos cálculos. Gente muy lista que puede hacer puentes, casas, palacios...

 

⸺Woooow. ¿Crees que yo podría hacer un edificio tan grande como esos cuando seas mayor?

 

Sintió como la mano de su padre empezaba a jugar con su pelo y lo miraba con un sentimiento que aún no podía descifrar qué era, pero que lo hacía feliz.

 

⸺Por supuesto, Akira. Puedes ser cualquier cosa que te propongas. Ahora, cuando entre en la sala compórtate y estate quieto, ¿vale? Si lo haces, te compro un juguete.

⸺¿¡En serio!?

⸺Shh, baja la voz. Si no, no tendrás tu regalo.

 

Akira se tapó la boca y asintió mientras su padre se iba hacia una sala oscura.

“Cosas de mayores” pensó, mientras volvía de nuevo al gran ventanal.

 

La ciudad era tan grande y había tanta gente... ¿De donde salía? No había casas, como en el pueblo, sino edificios con muchas plantas y tan altos que te mareabas solo con verlos. Pero había un montón de escaparates de ropa, juguetes y comida rica. Si no hubiera venido de la mano de su padre, seguro se hubiera perdido en el primer minuto.

Pero tenía tantas cosas, ya no sabía qué juguete elegir de todos los que había visto. ¿Un coche tele-dirigido? ¿O quizás el juego para su consola? Tantas posibilidades... Seguro que si su madre estuviera allí le habría dicho que guardara el dinero para cuando fuera mayor.

Menos mal que había venido solo con papá, después de prometerle que no le diría nada a mamá.

¡Ni en mil años! Si descubriera que tenía un juguete si su permiso se lo quitaría de por vida.

 

De pronto, mientras decidía aún qué comprar, escuchó algo caerse. Volteó la mirada y vio a un niño más o menos de su edad, con un cuaderno abierto.

Sin más dilación, tomó el lápiz que había caído y se lo entregó al niño.

 

⸺¿Es tuyo?

 

El pequeño lo miró y asintió, tomándolo de nuevo para dibujar. Akira se preguntó qué estaría haciendo con tanta pasión como se veía en sus ojos.

 

⸺¿Qué haces?

⸺Dibujando. No es tan bueno como el dibujo de mi mamá, pero a ella le encantan mis dibujos. Siempre los pone en la nevera y sonríe suuuper grande cuando se los enseño.

⸺¿Puedo verlos?

⸺¡Claro! Ahora somos amigos. Aunque sólo he dibujado uno por ahora, ¿te gusta?

⸺¡Cómo mola! ¿Cómo haces para dibujar tan bien los árboles?

⸺Mi mamá me enseñó una manera muy fácil, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

⸺¡Pues claro!

 

Pasaron así minutos y horas, dibujando y charlando sobre sus juegos favoritos. Akira le preguntó si vivía en la ciudad, y cuando dijo que sí le bombardeó con preguntas sobre si no se perdía, dónde estaban sus casas y si se mareaba tomando un ascensor como le había pasado.

 

Antes de darle tiempo a responder a todas las preguntas, una mujer salió de la sala. Parecía enfadada pero en sus ojos Akira vio se sentía triste dentro.

 

⸺¡Mamá! Te extrañé mucho. He estado dibujando con Akira y me ha dicho que dibujo muy bien y

⸺Eso es hermoso, cariño, pero tenemos que irnos.

⸺Pero mamá, quiero pasar más tiempo con Akira. Dice que tiene que irse a su pueblo y que está muuuuuy lejos y

⸺Lo siento, cariño, de verdad tenemos que...

 

En ese momento, salió el padre de Akira de la sala. Parecía más cansado que otra cosa, pero igualmente Akira se acercó a él.

 

⸺¡Papi, me porté bien! ¡Hasta hice un amigo en la ciudad! ¡Y pinta mega bien! Se llama Yus...

⸺Akira, debemos irnos a casa ya.

⸺¿Pero, y el juguete?

⸺Te lo compraré en casa. Venga, vamos.

⸺¿Vamos a volver a la ciudad pronto? Teníamos yo y...

⸺Akira, no vamos a volver. Así que coge tus cosas y nos vamos.

 

Nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado. Él siempre estaba de buen humor y hasta le compraba gominolas en secreto para que mamá no las viera.

¿Acaso esa sala le había lavado el cerebro?

 

Sin darse cuenta, su padre ya lo había cogido de la mano y lo llevaba a rastras. Mientras, su nuevo amigo lo miraba con asombro. Le dijo algo a su madre pero ella simplemente movió la cabeza con un gesto de negación.

 

Entonces, empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta Akira, quien ya estaba a punto de de salir del edificio.

 

⸺¡No te preocupes! Algún día volveremos a vernos. Y haremos cosas muuuy divertidas.

 

Akira sonrió.

 

⸺¡Sí! Seguro que tus dibujos se vuelven famosos y yo construiré un edificio suuuper alto donde podrás ponerlos todos. Y habrá una sala de juguetes, una cafetería y un montón de cosas.

⸺¡Será genial! Hasta luego, Akira. Que te vaya bien en el viaje.

⸺Igualmente, Yusuke. Espero no se te caiga ningún edificio a la cabeza.

⸺¡C-Claro que no! Seré más alto que ningún edificio para que no me caigan.

⸺Eres muy gracioso, adiós. Nos veremos luego.

⸺¡Adióós!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Reyes japoneses, coreanos y de la mitología griega respectivamente.
> 
> *2 Los Siete Dioses de la Fortuna, deidades de la cultura japonesa.


End file.
